tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Barrel JJ
Saying hi and starting the talk page! Hello! By the way, blushing TOTALLY gives away what you’re thinking 02:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) hello and SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIIOUS! but i dont care about my page i focus on the camps X)Barrel JJ 02:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) can someone fix the around the world in 35 days page. I kinda messed up... really sorry!Barrel JJ 20:56, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, people complained it was unfair about my treatment to my own character, I just eliminated him, and for Mech, Crag doesn't like him, but if he ever competed again he would get a fair chance Why are we landing in the middle of the ocean-Oh no, we're not-MEAT CODY 19:43, October 12, 2010 (UTC) This is a one time thing, because this is ikely to repeat itself so this stops it, and I do plan a couple retunrs ;) Why are we landing in the middle of the ocean-Oh no, we're not-MEAT CODY 20:10, October 12, 2010 (UTC) wrong team Ryan is on the elves Changed it alreadyBarrel JJ 05:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Many Many Holidays Can I make a wikia for it?Mister. E. 07:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) The camp just started, maybe later.Barrel JJ 15:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I did so talk a lot! TDobsessed88 Hey! Who is that! File:KarlAvatar.png 20:15, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Z join toal drama z!!!!!!!!!!!!! TDK All Stars JJ, you have been chosen to compete in TDK All-Stars! See you there! *singing in the shower badly* Lalalalalalalala...wait, Webkinz Mania, why hello. Wait A minute, STOP STARING AT ME! I FEEL NAKED! User:SethAllred343 23:57, November 6, 2010 (UTC) SU Reward challenge is up.*singing in the shower badly* Lalalalalalalala...wait, Webkinz Mania, why hello. Wait A minute, STOP STARING AT ME! I FEEL NAKED! User:SethAllred343 21:53, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Please explain what clan Kiryun is from, if they're from a custom clan, make a five sentence bio about that clan. Thank you. Your character Barrel got in Dramatic House! LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 19:40, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Go to the work room on clock tower 3. Go to the empty university section in scenario 1. That is where it begins. Go to the lounge area. I has no idea what you said O_oBarrel JJ 05:53, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Go to scenario 1. that is where you edit. The university scenario 1 though. GO TO THE TABLE OF CONTENTS AND CLICK ON THE WORD, "SCENARIO BEGINS IN LOUNGE" THAT IS WHERE YOU EDIT AT NOW. Don't need to shout I get it now Barrel JJ 06:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) You are still not editing in the area >.> Check the table. Words and a name will appear O_oBarrel JJ 06:09, December 5, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry that Im being a noob right now) Let me get this straight. I only see one university at the very top you want me to edit there? I mean I'm editing at the table that's under the SCENARIO BEGINS IN LOUNGE. A new clock Tower wiki is made. The camp will still be on here though. Here. I'm getting little play from you on clock tower. Edit under the area under the lounge. University, senario 1.